Forgotten...
by Angell
Summary: A long lost friendship if forgotten and someone will pay back...
1. Who?

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon but I sure wish I did! I   
really thank Miss Naoko Takeuchi for creating such a cutely   
adorable drama, action/adventur, cool show!  
*********************************~O~*********************************  
  
Chapter I--"Who?"  
  
*********************************~O~*********************************  
Darien is dreaming about something and turning restlessly.  
"No..." He grunts and wakes up. "God...who was that...is   
that a new enemy?"He goes back to sleep hoping to figure   
out the mystery in the morning with the scouts.  
  
Serena pops up through the her houses door. "Mom! I'm   
home!" Serena's mom peeks out from the kitchen "Hi   
Serena!". Serena walks in her room and the phone rings.   
She picks up the phone. "Hello?" Darien through the   
phone "Serena?". "Yes..." She replied. "We all ahve to   
meet" he said. "W-why? Whats wrong?" She asked   
concerned. "I can't explain now. Just call the girls and   
meet me at my place." he said. "Alright...We'll be over   
soon." she said and hung up the phone.  
  
Serena called up all the scouts and told them to go to   
Darien's. When they all gathered, Darien explained why he   
called all of them here. The scouts were puzzled and lost in   
though. Because Darien mentioned that he felt a power, that   
was familiar to him. But he couldn't quite get a grip on who it   
might be.  
  
Meanwhile...  
Two strange figures are floating in the outer space watching   
the earth from a far. A woman's voice "I wonder if this would   
be a good target..." she paused for a moment, "she's been   
wrong before." she said. A man's voice "Yes...you're right."  
  
(Back to Earth and the scouts)  
All the girls were walking to their homes alone and thinking   
about the dream and the enemies that they might encounter.  
Serena in thought "Poor Darien...to go through all that. I'm   
gonna punish who ever makes my hun dream bad dreams!".   
She imagined so... "I'm Sailor Moon! And I protect my   
hunny-buns from freaks like you! And from anyone else!   
And in the name of the Moon I shall punish you!"  
Raye in thought "I felt so weird when Darien explained, as   
if I saw them before or at least the male and he had a   
connection to...--God who am I kidding...I can't accuse  
Darien of anything...".  
Ami in thought "I wonder who the new enemies are...maybe   
we could figure out before any big trouble hits..."  
Mina in thought " Maan...why couldn't everyone just have a   
normal life..."  
Lita in thought "I'm never goona give up...I will fight untill   
everything'd fine. I can't stand around thinking. I should face   
them straight foward!"  
  
*********************************~O~*********************************  
  
This is only the first chapter. My story is in progress. So it   
might take me a while to post more chapters. But this story will   
be updated at least every 2 weeks. Ja Ne! 


	2. Getting Adjusted

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon but I sure wish I did! I   
really thank Miss Naoko Takeuchi for creating such a cutely   
adorable drama, action/adventure, cool show!   
*********************************~O~*********************************   
  
Chapter II--"Getting Adjusted."   
  
*********************************~O~*********************************   
Somewhere in some kind of an unknown temple, a woman sits   
at a throne. "So, how do you like your new challange?" She   
asked. "It's alright. It has a lot of energy there. It might actually   
be a fun spot." a girl said. "I'm glad you think so, Fibel." The   
woman said. "I'll have to agree with Fibel." Said a guy. "Great!   
Both, you and Fiore seem to like the new target." She   
exclaimed happily. Fibel laughed slightly. "Do whatever you   
must, to destroy that planet and give me all that energy!" She   
commanded. Fibel and Fiore both shook their heads and   
dissapeared in the shadows of the temple.   
  
Back on earth...   
A small ball of energy appeared in the night sky and circled   
around the city of Tokyo. It suddenly stopped and lowered to a   
small park. And then the energy ball changed into two shapes.   
Of a girl and a guy. Fibel and Fiore. The girl started to have   
trouble breathing. "Are you ok?" Fiore asked her. She took a   
deep breath and stopped slightly. "Kinda." She replied. He   
looked at her for another moment and then he put his hand on   
her shoulder and started to walk out of the park. Throught the   
night they managed to change some data and make additional   
data. Data so that people would think that they were always   
there. And then they dissapeared to somewhere and waited for   
morning. Once morning came, they started on a search for a   
place that they could occupy. They came across many places.   
But best of all, that really looked good enought for them, was at   
Raye's temple. So they agreed on the offer of Raye's Grandpa.   
  
When Raye came home from school she found the newcomers.   
She at first got scared as she didn't know why those people   
were there. But soon Grandpa explained to her what was going   
on. Raye agreed also. But Chad was scrumptious. Raye made   
a move that day. At the evening. "Hi!" She knoked on the door   
and came in. Fibel turned around and looked at the girl.   
"Welcome!" Raye exclaimed happily. "I'm Raye, and I'm the   
granddaughter of the man who own this temple." She said   
calmly. Fiore came out. "Nice to meet you." He said simply and   
put his hand out for a handshake. Raye put her hand out to him   
and he took and kissed it like a gentlemen. Raye blushed slightly.   
A scream was heard. Raye turned around and saw that   
Chad witnessed what happened. "How dare you touch her you   
damn thing!" He screamed at Fiore running at him and then   
trying to kick him away from Raye, but missed and fell. Raye   
slightly giggled. But it was no laughts for Fibel. She accidently   
crunched a small glass bottle in her hand. When Chad got back   
up, Raye just said bye and good night to them and walked away,   
trying to calm Chad down.   
  
*********************************~O~*********************************   
  
This is only the second chapter. My story is in progress. So it   
might take me a while to post more chapters. But this story will   
be updated at least every 2 weeks. Ja Ne! 


	3. Beautiful Stranger.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon but I sure wish I did! I   
really thank Miss Naoko Takeuchi for creating such a cutely   
adorable drama, action/adventure, cool show!   
*********************************~O~*********************************   
  
Chapter III--"Beautiful Stranger."   
  
*********************************~O~*********************************   
Fiore turned around "Calm down..." he said. "I'm just trying to seem   
nice to these earthlings." he continued. Fibel just stared at him   
coldly. "Are you jealous?" He asked her. She broke the stare and   
hesitated to say anything and let out a quiet "...no...". He looked at   
her and chuckled slightly but she got mad at him. He walked up to   
her and stood next to her. "Don't be mad...you know that these   
earthlings don't interest me! You know it..." he said. "Too bold of a   
move don't you think?!" She said. He smiled and hugged her. "You   
are like family to me Fibel, you know that you will be the first one to   
find out if anything..." he said caringly. "b--..." she stopped. He   
looked in her eyes "Believe me.". He then walked to the bathroom.   
She just watched him. Then she walked to the door and headed out.   
  
"God damn this...I don't like earth already..." She mumbled under her   
breath. "Earth is a dumb planet!" She said loudly. People that were   
walking by laughed at her remark. "Did she come from a nuthouse   
or what?!" someone joked. She turned to the guy and stared at him.   
He looked back at her "What's your problem!?" He said. She got mad   
but knew that she shouldn't act yet. She just showed him the middle   
finger and walked away. She walked to some small lake. Sat down   
under a tree and stared into the water. "Stupid girl, stupid 'people',   
stupid earth, stupid universe, stupid dimention!" She mumbled to   
herself. She then looked at the moon "Full moon..." she said softly.   
"How beautiful...and..I remeber there was some kingdom there once,"   
She paused "A beautiful princess was said to live there..." she said.   
She looked around for no reason. "She was born to be a princess   
and she had a real family...like many people..." she paused and then   
took a deep sigh. "Why do I exist? Whats MY purpose in this life?   
Who is MY real family?" She began to sobber up. She took and wiped   
her tears off. She put her hands out to the sky as if reaching for the   
moon. Then she heard someone approach. "Hi?" Someone said.   
She turned around to see Darien. Her eyes shined at the site of the   
hunky guy. "H--hi!" She replied. "Are you OK?" He asked. "Uh...yea.   
I'm alright. Just fine..." She smiled trying to forget about her thoughts.   
He put out his hand offering to help her up. She took his hand and   
then he helped her up. "Thanks!" She exclaimed. "No problem!" He   
said. She looked at him and smiled.   
  
*********************************~O~*********************************   
  
This is only the third chapter. My story is in progress. So it   
might take me a while to post more chapters. But this story will   
be updated at least every few weeks. Ja Ne! 


	4. My Friend...

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon but I sure wish I did! I   
really thank Miss Naoko Takeuchi for creating such a cutely   
adorable drama, action/adventure, cool show!   
*********************************~O~*********************************   
  
Chapter IV--"My Friend..."   
  
*********************************~O~*********************************  
  
Her eyes were shining brightly. "I'm Darien." He said looking  
at her with a bit of a smile. "Uh...--oh!--eh--I'm Fibel, nice to   
meet you..." She stammered. He smiled a bit more at the   
goofy look on her face. "Uh....well thanks for helping me up   
here..." She said in a bit of a dull way. "What might a   
beautiful girl like you be doing all alone here?" he asked   
nicely. "Um...just taking a walk...I guess..." She replied. He  
saw her red eyes which ofcourse meant that she cried.   
"How's about I invite you for a cup of tea? Or coffe?" He   
said smiling. "Th--That would be just dandy!" She said and   
then bluched at what she said. She laughed nervously   
and then walked out of the park with him.  
  
Meanwhile...  
"WHERE IS DARIEN AT THIS TIME!?" Serena yelled anxiously.  
"Where could he be!? Maybe he's in trouble! Maybe I have  
to save him!" She kept on going. Serena's mom walked  
into Serena's room. "What's all the noise about?" She asked.  
"Darien is not home now! This late hour!" She screamed.  
'Don't worry, maybe he just had to go over his friend's house  
or whatever other reason...people have things to do, you   
know Serena...just because you don't it doesn't mean that   
everyone else is like you!" She lectured her. Serena started   
to sobber up. And then she just went into her usual tantrum.  
  
Also meanwhile...  
Fiore walked out of the bathroom. He looked around for   
Fibel. "Now where could she be?" he wondered. "Probably   
out somewhere..." He started. Then he walked to the door.  
"...crying." he finished. He sighed and then walked to bed   
and layed down on it. He stared at the ceiling. "Her   
expectations are too high of everybody." He mumbled.  
  
Back to Fibel and Darien...  
She laughed. "You are hillarious!" She giggled. "And very  
nice too." She said. "You aren't that bad yourself!" he said.  
As the night went by, Darien and Fibel became quite some  
friends.  
  
*********************************~O~*********************************   
  
This is only the forth chapter. My story is in progress. So it   
might take me a while to post more chapters. But this story will   
be updated at least every few weeks. Ja Ne! 


	5. Missing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon but I sure wish I did! I   
really thank Miss Naoko Takeuchi for creating such a cutely   
adorable drama, action/adventure, cool show!  
*********************************~O~*********************************  
  
Chapter V--"Missing."  
  
*********************************~O~*********************************  
Fibel was having the time of her life with Darien. She had   
forgotten about everything in the world and all she could   
think about was Darien. Then when she finally looked at her  
watch she screamed out "HOLY SHIT!". Which pretty much  
scared the crap out of Darien. Everyone turned to look at   
them. She saw everyone looking and realized that she   
screamed that outloud. "Oops...did I scream?" She laughed   
nervously and then sweatdropped majorly. Darien just kinda  
blushed a bit too. Then he led her out of the little night  
cafe they were sitting at. "What happened?" he asked her.  
"It's 3:00AM. I should have been home a long time ago.   
Um...my--uh--brother...is probably very...VERY worried about  
me..." She looked at him waiting for a reply. "Well, I bet  
people are worried about me too, so, how about we call it a  
night?" He said. "Sure...I hope to see you soon." She   
said a bit nervously. He just smiled and gave her that   
friendly cheeck kiss. And then walked off.  
  
When Fibel got back to the Temple, she tried to quietly creep  
in as she thought that Fiore was asleep. When she walked   
about half-way from the door to the bed, he turned on the   
lights. She froze knowing that she was going to get one of  
those annoying questionares about where she was. She   
turned around and made one of those fake smiles like when  
you get into trouble or an uncomfortable situation. "So,  
what's the story? You feel asleep on the street? Or did  
you get kidnapped?" He asked a her in a tempered manner.  
" 'Are you jealous?' " She asked him mockingly the same way   
he asked her before. "You really are a stupid person...you  
know that I'm asking you this because I am worried. You  
never take people into consideration. Only yourself. Do you   
trully care about anyone but yourself?" He asked her. She   
just walked to the bathroom and slammed the door behind.   
Fiore sighted and walked to bed and plopped down on it. He  
put the covers over himself and then burrowed him face in   
the pillow in thoughts.  
  
In the morning the phone rings at Darien's. He, half asleep  
picks up the phone. "Hello?" he says. "DARIEN!" Serena   
screamed very loudly through the phone. Poor Darien fell  
off the bed from almost having a heart attack from the early  
in the morning scare. "WHERE WERE YOU ALL NIGHT?! I WAS SO   
WORRIED! DID SOMEONE ATTACK YOU? ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!   
DARIEN!" She screamed continuously throught the phone.   
"Ouch..." replied Darien. "Well, I was pretty fine till I   
just fell off the bed...but..." He got interrupted by   
Serena. "ARE YOU ALRIGHT? ARE YOU SURE?" She yelled.   
"Yes Usako-chan, I'm fine..." he replied.  
*********************************~O~*********************************  
  
This is only the fifth chapter. My story is in progress. So it   
might take me a while to post more chapters. But this story will   
be updated at least every 2 weeks[hopefully]. Ja Ne! 


End file.
